


Killing stereotypes

by Alba55



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Music, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek, Red Riding Hood Elements, Riding, Sexy Times, Slow Dancing, Stereotypes, Teasing, Top Stiles Stilinski, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba55/pseuds/Alba55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not going anywhere” Derek growled. “Not dressed like this”.<br/>“Come on, Derek, today is the only day when you can dress as whatever you want and no one will give a fuck about it” Stiles said, amused, looking at his boyfriend's ass and bitting his lower lip.<br/>“I agreed to go out with you to Lydia's party, but I don't remember agreeing to this” he was looking his reflection in the mirror, he grimaced and cursed under his breath.<br/>“Details” Stiles smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Today's the last day of the week, all hallow's eve, halloween, it's sad it's over but I loved it, altough I've been a little stressed, it was worth it.  
> Probably there are some mistakes, but I try my best to het better.  
> Enjoy readin it<3

“I'm not going anywhere” Derek growled. “Not dressed like this”.

“Come on, Derek, today is the only day when you can dress as whatever you want and no one will give a fuck about it” Stiles said, amused, looking at his boyfriend's ass and bitting his lower lip.

“I agreed to go out with you to Lydia's party, but I don't remember agreeing to this” he was looking his reflection in the mirror, he grimaced and cursed under his breath.

“Details” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles, this is ridiculous” Derek said as he turned arround to see his back side in the mirror. “God, I look ridiculous” and Derek fucking Hale was actually pouting, ladies and gentlemen.

“No, you look irresistibly hot, I can't barely hold myself of touching your body right now, please, Derek, wear it tonight” Derek raised an eyebrow and smiled fondly to him.

“Fine, but with one condition” his fond smile metamorphosed into a smirk.

“Am I gonna like it?” Stiles innocently asked.

“Yeah, probably” Derek's smirk widened.

“And will you tell me?” Stiles moved closer until his chest was pressed behind Derek, slided his hands through his chest and hooked his chin on Derek's shoulder. Derek melted into the embrace, resting his head in Stiles' head and positioning his hands above Stiles's skinny hands, entangling their fingers.

“Maybe” Derek laughed, his soft laugh filling their bedroom.

“Derek, you should laugh more, you're beautiful when you laugh” Stiles kissed his shoulder. “Now tell me, babe, what condition?”

“My condition is, _babe,_ that you'll let me ride you to oblivion tonight, you won't remember anything but my name” Stiles tried to hide his moan, but he was not succesful.

Derek turned and Stiles kinda expected Derek to attack his mouth inmediately, but Derek smirked and went to the bathroom.

“Teaser!” Stiles called after him.

“Maybe, but you love me anyway” Derek shouted from the closed door of the bathroom.

“God knows I do, hell, I do love you, Derek!” he shouted back.

“I know” Derek appeared from his back, turning him and kissing him hard and sloppy.

“Now, we should go to Lydia's, you know she never asks but she needs help setting everything for the party” Stiles said, grabbing the Camaro's keys.

“No wolfsbane punch this time?” Derek raised one of his eyebrows.

“No wolfsbane punch, I asked her and she almost slap me for it” Stiles said amused. “Come on, big guy, the door is over here” he muttered pushing Derek to the Camaro.

“Okay, shush, please, I'll drive”.

“But I want to drive” it was Stiles' turn to pout.

“My car, my rules” Derek simply said, sliding in the driver's seat.

* * *

“I don't get it” Scott said, confused. He was wearing a cow onesie, a little big for him. He looked so adorable.

“I told you so, this is stupid” Derek huffed.

“Shut up, Derek” Stiles muttered. “We are perfect, Scott is just a jerk, dude, it's an easy couple costume”.

“I mean, yeah, I recognise who you two are dressed as, but it doesn't make sense” Scott blinked fastly.

“How in the world our costumes don't make sense?”

“Because Derek is a werewolf, this is... something”.

“And?”

“God, Stiles, he is a werewolf and now he's dressed as some kind of slutty red riding hood while you're the wolf” Derek glared at Stiles.

“I'm still here” Derek growled.

“Sorry dude”.

“And what's the problem?” Stiles insisted. “I love our matching costumes”.

“Well, you fit more in the red riding hood role, no ofense, he's scarier than you and you love wearing your too big red hoodie”.

“Non taken” Stiles and Derek echoed.

“That's why our costumes are perfect, we want to kill the stereotypes of the ridiculous muscly one being the fearce wolf and the skinny one being the little girl”.

“Tell me again why Iam doing this?”

“Because you love me and we're gonna have sex afterwards”.

“Gross” Scott said, leaving them alone.

“Love you, bro!” Stiles shouted through the crowd. Suddenly he faced Derek, looking at the little red skirt and the red tight pantys embracing Derek's legs. “Fuck, you look so hot” he said bitting his lip.

“You have already said that” Derek sighed.

“Maybe because it's true” he said before leaning in and kissed Derek open-mouthed and hard. “Dance with me” he breathed against Derek's lips.

Stiles pushed Derek into the dance floor, the loud music pounding in their ears. Derek seemed out of place as he moved his shoulder shyly.

“Come on, Derek, I know you have better moves that these” Stiles teased him.

Derek hooked his fingers in Stiles' belt loops, he dragged him close, pressing their bodies together.

“Better?” he asked, playfully.

“Definitely” Stiles breathed. “So much better”.

The new song started to play, it was a bit slower than the previous one. They grinded their bodies together, following the new rhythm in absolute cordination. Stiles slided his arms to rest on Derek's shoulders as Derek's hands moved to grab Stiles' ass. They danced like that for a while, pressing their cheeks together but then the song changed again to a faster rhythm. Derek turned on his heels, pressing his back on Stiles' chest and his ass to Stiles' junk. Stiles moved his hands to Derek's hips and they started grinding again.

“God, you're gonna be the end of me” Stiles panted.

“Let's gonna move this party to our home” Derek whispered into Stiles' ear as he grabbed his hand guiding him to the exit of the house.

“Bye, Lydia, thanks for the party!” Stiles managed to shout at her before leaving the place.

“Have fun” she smirked, knowing why they were leaving.

* * *

“Don't you dare to get off of your costume” Stiles snapped.

“Huh? Do you like what you see?” Derek teased.

“Fuck yes, I want to bit that monument of an ass you have trapped under that red tight pantys” he said, grabbing the muscly cheeks of Derek's booty.

“You seem so interested in my butt, aren't you?” Derek smiled. “You won't fuck me tonight” Derek's smirk grew wider on his face as Stiles started to pout.

“But Derek!”

“You won't be fucking me tonight because I am gonna ride you so hard that you're gonna be the one with the sensation of being fucked” Derek stated, pushing Stiles down to the matress.

Derek had the lube in one hand and threw it to Stiles as he started to strip the pantys off his legs, Stiles tried to hold him but Derek stopped him.

“Stiles, we can't fuck if I wear that”.

Derek started to play with his dick under his boxer briefs, teasing himself and making him hard. Stiles was still lying on the matress, his jaw dropped open as he watched Derek touching himself in that fucking costume. He moved closer and tried to help Derek, but he stopped him, again.

“You're not allowed to touch me yet, you can't touch yourself neither” he said. Stiles simply nodded. Derek threw the boxers no-where to be seen. “Give me the lube”.

Stiles did. He saw Derek lubing his fingers, warming it before sliding his hand between his legs and starting to tease his hole. Stiles moaned, getting anxious and willing to jerk himself. Derek changed his position, holding himself on a chair and inclining his torso down, showing his ass to Stiles as he opened himself, just one finger, yet.

Derek sarted to breath heavier as he fucked himself with three of his own fingers. The soft groans from Stiles made him remember that he wasn't alone and he should do his job. Derek faced Stiles, he was a mess, still untouched at Derek's petition. He catched the lube and covered Stiles dick with it, pulling off some more groans and curses. Derek put himself above Stiles, sprawled on Stiles' lap and kissed Stiles gently. He lined Stiles with his tight pink hole and Started to press down on him until he was literally sitting on Stiles. Derek waited a few minutes to adjust at the new sensation, Stiles' dick was bigger than three of his fingers, and started to move up and down.

“Fuck, Derek, you're amazing” Stiles breathed as he put his hands on Dereks hips, guiding him.

“You like that? God, Stiles you're perfect, so big, wet and hard for me” Derek cooed.

Stiles started to moan carelessly Derek's name over and over again, sometimes alternating it with some curses.

Derek fucked himself faster, moving his left hand to rest on Stiles' chest as he grinded his hips on Stiles' lap. Stiles started to jerk Derek off, he was so close, and so was Derek, apparently. Hot white stripes painted Stiles' chest, Derek crying out his name and collapsing on him. Stiles was still in Derek but when the tight muscle of Derek's hole pulsed and clenched around his dick, he was inmediately coming hard inside him, his dick tightening, dissolving into pleasure as everything faded to black.

“Oh my God, Derek, that was amazing” Stiles murmured into Derek's ear. He made a happy noise, proud of himself. Derek rolled off of Stiles' body and stood up, Stiles' come dripping out of his swollen red hole.

“I am going to shower, are you coming?” Derek smiled when Stiles almost fell of the bed to press their mouths together, their tongues dancing and savouring each other.

“I should convince you to wear something like that another time” Stiles said to himself. “If that's what I get” he smirked at Derek.

“You can always ask, idiot” and Derek kissed him hard and wet before going into the bathroom to take a shower together.

“Round two then?” Stiles tried, arching his eyebrows.

“Give me ten minutes” Derek smirked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know leaving kudos or comments.  
> Thank you for reading:3


End file.
